Robotech: Savior
by Deathzealot
Summary: What happened to Jack Archer and his friends after the game.. read on to find out! WARNING: LEMON! PART II UP! Changed Rating to PG13! [ON HOLD]
1. Part 1: Survivor

Disclaimer: I do not own the series Robotech: Macross Saga, neither do I own the game Robotech: Battlecry. So I do not own the characters, mecha, or plot o f the series or the game. So don't sue me!

Summary: After the long battle with the Zentraedi Commander Zeraal, Jack Archer in his damaged Veritech drifts in space. As he drifts Jack records his story as he slowly loses oxygen. He knows that rescue is impossible for him way out in space, but he is wrong dead wrong, fortunately for him a RDF warship picks up the fold operation that got him there in the first place and is on the way to investigate. But will the ship make it in time… 

Robotech: Savior

****

Part1: Survivor 

"…the oxygen is getting too thin to talk. I guess it is a good time to go and the future is looking so bright." Jack Archer said into recording pick-up. He knew he was dead here in the orbit of Jupiter, but he knew that at least he had a part in helping his planet rebuild. He sighed as finished tracing the RDF emblem on his viewport and he slowly closed his eyes as he fell asleep.

* * *

__

UNSS Saturn 

Capt. William Anderson Commanding

15:34 GMT

Captain William Anderson sat in his comfy captain's chair as he looked out at the inky blackness of space as his ship drifted in dark space in middle of the planets Saturn and Jupiter. The ship itself was an Advanced Oberth Destroyer which was built after the L5 factories were brought back online. The ten Destroyers built were for patrolling the Solar System for any renegade Zentraedi ships left after the Rain of Death the last battle in the First Robotech War. Since the ship was built over two years ago it had destroyed over six Protoculture less Zentraedi ships. Now with the help of Loyal Zentraedi the Saturn and its sister ships were out making sure that no other Zentraedi vessels try to sneak into the system. But that of course was impossible since Commander Reno was dead and the last Zentraedi armada with him. Of course the Robotech Masters were still out there and who knows what else. Also now that Khyron was dead the last hostile Zentraedi was gone as well, but of course there still renegades which were being hunted down and arrested by RDF forces. But that last battle with Khyron came at a terrible price for Admiral Gloval was dead, along with the SDF-2 _Pioneer_ the new battlefortesse. Now it was time for resting and rebuilding as another ship was in the works. He was jolted out of his thoughts by a cry from one of his bridge techs.

"Sir I am detecting an fold operation in the orbit of Jupiter!" Reported his sensor tech as he rapidly tried to pinpoint the exact location of the fold. His well-trained crew sprang into action even before he could give orders. 

"Helm bring us to full speed and bring us to the location of that fold," he ordered as he stood up from his chair cap flying off in the process. 

"Sir shouldn't we report to command first?" asked his first officer from her chair beside his. William turned his stare to her as he recovered his cap.

"Yes we should, but we have no time for that." He softly said as he peacefully put his lost cap back on his head. The women nodded and turned back to her displays. 

* * *

Within an hour and a half the ship arrived in the orbit of Jupiter. What they found was a battleground in orbit around the large gas giant. 

"Sir in the middle of the debris there is a Zentraedi carrier and it was active protoculture source in it but it has already been disabled. I am also detecting an damaged Veritech not far from the wreckage… I have a very faint life source from it." The Sensor tech reported as he scanned the debris with his highly sensitive instruments.

"My god I haven't seen something like this since my days on the SDF-1," William's first officer said in awe, since she was once a tech aboard the SDF-1 on it's journey. William himself was a crewmember on one of the surviving Oberths after the war and was chosen to command the Saturn by his old Captain. 

"Right let's get the VT aboard, since we have no second shuttle we may be able to fit her in our flight bay," he ordered when he shook himself from his thoughts yet again. 

"What about the Carrier sir there still maybe some Pods aboard her?" The XO asked with a frown and a glance at the hulk in question. 

"Well that's why I want Ensign Yamato to keep an eye on her," he said naming his sensor tech. The man in question just nodded and turned back to his station. William nodded and watched as his ship's single shuttle slowly moved towards the drifting Veritech. 

* * * 

William sighed as he looked on as his ship's doctor looked over the VT pilot through a window that looked into the med-bay. Once the doctor was done he came out to report.

"Well doc?" William asked the man. 

"Well sir he will be alright but he may suffer some memory lapse thanks to the lack of oxygen. So sir do we have any idea you this pilot is?" The doctor asked coming to his side to look into the bay. 

"Well the techs say that his name was on his flight suit and one the VT itself. His name is Lieutenant Jack Archer, so I had one of the techs punched it in the database. This is what he got," he said handing the doctor a print off. 

"So Commander Rei was right," the doctor said with a whistle as he named William's XO. Who had a theory that the Carrier did a fold in the Atmosphere, just like the SDF-1 did. 

"Yes and I sent off a message to Command and I am just waiting for a reply," he replied meaning Commander Breetai's flagship which stepped in for the SDF-1 after it was destroyed. 

"Well we have to just wait and see if the dear Lieutenant wakes up anytime soon," The doctor said as the men continued looking at the young man laying in the bed before them. 

* * *

Jack Archer moaned in pain as he opened his eyes to get an eyeful of light, which all but blinded him. That's when a jolt came across his body.

'I'm alive but how is that possible, I was drifting in the middle of space.' Jack thought to himself. He then opened his eyes slowly to avoid what happened before. Soon as his eyes adjusted he found that he was laying in a bed somewhere in a ship. The soft lights and all these instruments told Jack that it was med-bay. Suddenly a head appeared in his vision looking down at him. 

"Good Lieutenant your awake, you had us scared for awhile." The head said, as the hand that came with the body that head was apart of helped him sit up. He found that a cup was put in his hands and the other person helped him drink it. 

"That better?" The man asked as he sat next to him. 

"Yes," Jack said with a nod as he took another sip and each time that he took a sip he felt himself getting stronger.

"Good, well what was the last thing you remember?" The man, a doctor perhaps asked him.

"Umm… I had just killed that asshole Zeraal and then I was sitting adrift in my veritech with oxygen slowly running out, after that nothing," Jack replied with a frown. The doctor chuckled and smiled at him.

"Good I was afraid that you would have some memory lapse, well before you ask you are aboard the UNSS Saturn and right now we are in route to Commander Breetai's flagship so you have plenty time to recover." The doctor reported with a smile. Jack just nodded and took a look at his surroundings. Suddenly a thought came to him as he looked around. 

"Yeah doc I remember before the attack on base six word came of a attack on Macross City, but I don't remember what happened?" Jack asked he couldn't remember what happened after that message came through. Suddenly the Doctor's eyes suddenly became sad and sorrowful. 

"Well we beat back Khyron, but at a terrible price for both the SDF-1 and SDF-2 were destroyed along with the death of Admiral Gloval." The doctor said with a sigh. Jack nodded sad that the legendary captain of the SDF-1 was dead. 

* * * 

Three days later the now Lieutenant Commander Jack Archer stood before the giant Commander Breetai who had recently been shrunk to human size since he was now the commander of the RDF forces. 

"Good day to you Commander I hope you are refreshed and ready for duty again. I am putting back on duty and you are to report to Commander Chase at 14:00 GMT tomorrow. She knows you are arriving, but she doesn't know who you are. She still thinks you are dead, I never had time to relay that you were alive since I had other stuff to do. You well also being taking command of a team of two Zentraedi, along with a pair of shuttles with some supplies for Base Six. Well I have another appointment so good luck and make sure you use your second chase wisely." The commander said with a salute, Jack returned it and turned to leave. Once in the foyer of the Commander's office aboard the Robotech Factory he saw two very familiar faces sitting waiting for their chance to talk to Breetai. The two were holding hands looked like they were going to kiss but he came in surprising the couple. Jack's face was split into a grin as he watched the two blushed red in embarrassment. 

"Well look who it is Captain Hayes and Captain Hunter what a surprise," Jack said with a smile as he saw Rick's jaw opened in surprise. 

"How come I wasn't invited to this party Rick, I do believe you invited me to your last one." Jack stated referring to the time he saved Rick from the Zentraedi ambush. Lisa's face was now bright red in embarrassment. But not Rick's for he was to surprised to see him alive standing before him. 

"Jack, I thought you were dead. Commander Chase told me that yesterday when I was patrolling over your sector that you were." Rick managed to say. Jack started to feel around himself.

"Well I'm here and you are not dreaming," Jack said with a smile, but a thought came to him. 

"I do believe that the Commander is waiting for you so I better go and I will talk to you guys later." He said as he walked for the door. Rick just smiled and took his girlfriends hand to lead her to the door. 

"Right Smart-ass, I'm sure you will get a serious butt whopping from Chase when you get back." Rick said in parting which made Jack smile back. 

* * * 

Jack nodded to his two new pilots standing waiting for him in one of the numerous flight bays on the massive factory. Jack suited up in a space flight suit this time and walked over to his newly repaired VF-1S. His two pilots walked up to their own Veritechs these were new VF-1Rs and were painted in the gray and white colors of Wolf squadron. He had spent the rest of the day yesterday with them and now he wanted to know how they fly. Both were once Fighter Pods pilots, now they were flying human built VTs. 

* * *

Jack slowly smiled behind his faceplate as Base Six came into view. It looked better then ever he thought to himself. He couldn't wait to see Chase, Izzy, and Hiro faces when he landed. Suddenly his COMM unit came alive with static. 

"Supply and Reinforce Flight 103 welcome to Base Six you are clear to land," came the familiar voice of the Commander Chase. With an evil grin on his face he flipped on his video pick up.

"Roger that Commander, Wolf 010 is coming in and I'm baaaaaccccckkkk ready for action ma'am." Jack said with a salute into his pickup to the surprised Chase. 

Author Notes- 

Well there is part one of Savior and I hope to write Part two very soon. But I need your input so please email at Anakin736@aol.com or for you FF.N people just review. Thank you and keep reading. 


	2. Part 2: Surpise or Not!

Robotech: Savior

Part II: Surprise or Not?

Commander Helena Chase sat back in her chair in the Command center for Base Six with a cup of the lifeblood of every military man and women- coffee, in her hands. 

"Ma'am the Supply and Reinforce Flight is inbound," reported the COMM tech from her station. 

"About damn time, took them long enough. Fine get Izzy and Jones in the air to escort them in," she growled out from her chair. 

"Commander they already have an escort, six Veritechs are with the Flight." The COMM tech replied from her station. 

"Right let me to talk to the leader of the escort," Chase ordered as she pick up her telephone like COMM unit.

"Supply and Reinforce Flight 301, Welcome to Base Six," Chase said into her the pickup. Suddenly her station COMM screen came alive showing a VT pilot looking back at her. Chase cried out in surprise for it was it Jack Archer.

"Roger that Commander, Wolf 010 is coming in and Commander I'm bbbbaccccckkkk, ready for action," The VT pilot said with a salute. Chase's face went white when she heard him. 

"MY GOD…. JACK!" She cried out in surprise. The techs around her in the Command Center looked over at her in surprise.

"Excuse me Ma'am, Jack whom?" The communication tech asked from her seat as she turn to look at her commander. 

"Jack Archer… We thought you were dead!" She shouted in the pickup. Several of the techs who knew Jack personally went white in the face. Jack just grinned behind his faceplate.

"You can't get rid of me that easily Commander, you should know that and I was to stubborn to die anyway." Jack said with the biggest grin on his face. Then his grin quickly disappeared from his face for a grim look came on his face.

"Enough this joking, well Chase I did nearly die, but I think I just exhausted my luck. For one of those Advanced Oberths picked up a defold operation that brought there in the first place. I lived, but I walked on a fine line between live and death for a couple days." Jack replied with a look that she had never seen on his face before. He had been changed for the better, like all people who had touched death once he was changed forever. 

"Welcome Home Wolf 010, you're cleared to land, and I do believe that you have a lot to report." Chase having recovered from her shock replied with a sad smile.

* * *

Izzy Randal tried to hold back tears as she stalked out of the Bases Hospital. First Jack went MIA presumed dead, then when she got back to base after the attack on Zen City, she found that Hiro was in a coma. Finally, when Hiro awoke he had no memory of who he was or who she was and the doctors think that he may never get it back, that was the final straw for her. She now had a large hole in her life that couldn't be filled again for both her good friends were gone forever. She could keep going in life, but it would be never the same, she would never hear Jake joke about something or another that made her laugh, she would never hear Hiro's ranting about something or another, which made her frown. No, she couldn't go on anymore, so she started to make a beeline for her solo quarters. Once in the safety of her home she cried as more memories came flooding her awareness as she remembered all the times all three would sit down and talk about something or another. There will laughing about some joke Jack cracked or crying over yet another Wolf Pilot struck down. She couldn't handle it anymore, this is what came with being the only survivor of a long and beautiful friendship. With tears rolling down her beautiful face, she walked into the bathroom. For a full minute she looked into the mirror to see her haggard face looking back. Her hand went to side of the mirror and with little effort pulled it open to see a row of medicine bottles for some sickness or something. Her eyes glided over each bottle looking for the right one. There! She picked up a small pink bottle and down the contents in one gulp. Within a few seconds she was laying on her bed with the bottle still clasped in her hand, slowly her eyes closed- hopefully for the last time. She couldn't bear waking up in the hospital alive and well, when her two friends were gone. Finally she all she saw was black and finally she was free of all the memories.

* * *

Jack smiled snug in his new officer's uniform as he walked down the hallway passing shocked men and women who had thought he was dead. He saw a lot of familiar faces passing by, a few of Hiro's Destroid pilots, the few surviving VT pilots, along with the usual techs and non-combat personnel. One of the Destroids pilots he knew, it was the one he saved during the time he help saved the outpost that was being protected by Hiro's squad. He nodded to the man with a smile as he passed by. But his smile turned to a sad frown as he remembered the blank look Hiro gave him during his little visit to the hospital, the doctors said that he may remain like that for the rest of his life. They also said that he had missed seeing Izzy by a mere five minutes, and this was the reason he was here right now. He looked over to one of his new pilots with a duffel bag over one shoulder and wearing a smile as he eyed several of the female techs. Of course this was the first time he been exposed to females. At first he was scared of them now he enjoyed looking at them.

"Something the matter Lieutenant?" Jack asked with a reappearing smile. The man caught red handed averted his gaze back to Jack and blushed red which look pink on his alien cheeks. 

"No sir, so were are we going?" Lieutenant Rem Lemiz asked with a frown as he looked ahead trying to avoid a lot of the female's glances. Finally they arrived at the door of Izzy's quarters and then Jack answered the Lieutenant's question.

"My good friend Izzy Randal, we missed her at the hospital by five minutes." He answered with a smile imagining the look on her face when she saw him. He knock one, twice, three times and waited for a few minutes for Izzy to answer it. But she never came, which confused Jack, since she was usually a light sleeper thanks to her days on the SDF-1.

"Hmmm… That's strange, I wonder if she could have gone somewhere." Jack said as he was about to turn around and leave but something in the back of his mind told him that something was wrong. Jake still frowning tried the door handle and was in turn surprised that it was unlocked. He opened the door slowly and motioned for the Zentran at his side to follow him. Lieutenant Lemiz follow grim faced knowing that something was wrong too. Jack quickly looked around the main living area to see nothing, he then checked the kitchenette, and finally he opened the half-opened door of Izzy'' bedroom. By know he knew something was totally wrong, and whatever it was, it was in the bedroom. Jake turned the corner, which led to the main part of the bedroom and gasped for Izzy was sprawled across the side of her bed still in day uniform. What was surprising was that she was white, and looked almost dead. Jake heard an intake of breath behind and realized that the faithful Zentran had followed him in. Jake reached down to check for a pulse and was relieved to find one...barely. He let a breath that he hadn't know he was holding. A splash of pink caught his attention from Izzy fingers. Jake saw some sort of bottle in her hand and Jake barely managed to pry it loose. What he saw made his face go white, for they were sleeping pills... very strong sleeping pills at that. He quickly picked the phone up from the side of the bed and punched in the number for the Hospital. It felt like the line ringed forever, but in reality it was only a few seconds, finally someone answered and before the person could get any further in saying he start to talk in rapidly into the receiver.

"Yes this is Lieutenant Commander Jack Archer I was just their visiting Lieutenant Hiro. I got a problem I'm in Lieutenant Randal's quarters and she tried to kill herself. She took like four or five Valium Pills I need a med team here stat. Tell them to go to the entrance to Barracks C. I will meet them there with the Lieutenant. You understand?" He basically yelled into the phone.

"Yes Sir, I understand a med team is on its way sir," A strong young voice replied to Jack. Jack nodded knowing that the other man couldn't see him.

"Good. Thank you," Jack finished with a frown as he hanged up the phone. He turned to Izzy to pick her up, but Lemiz had already done so. Jack nodded and led him out of the quarters to the hallway. The men and women in the hallway had a new reason to be shock as Jack and Lemiz ran past. They got to the front of the Barracks right in time to see a Jeep pull up with a pair of Corpsmen sitting in the back. Lemiz gently set down Izzy on the stretcher strapped to the back of the Jeep. 

"Take good care of her Corpsmen." Jack said with a frown. 

"Yes sir, we will. By the way do you have the bottle of the pills she took?" The lead corpsmen asked with a weak smile. Jack nodded and handed the man the bottle that he had held since he took it from Izzy's hand. The man's eye's widened in surprise and then slapped the driver on the arm.

"Go…Go get us the hell back to the Hospital." He yelled as he bent over Izzy with his partner. The driver didn't even say anything before taking off. Jack sighed and started to follow them to the hospital. 

* * *

Izzy sighed in defeat as she opened her eyes to see the roof of a hospital room. It looked just like the one she saw during her stay after her fight with Kiyora. She was so close and yet she failed to simply kill herself. She couldn't believe it that she was alive still with the pain of loss in her heart. She then heard someone talking not far from her bed. 

"Well Commander she will survive, but she may try to kill herself again." Somebody whispered in not far off. She turned her head to see the door opened and shining light into the otherwise darken room. Outside the door was Commander Chase talking to a doctor in his usual white coat. 

"Don't worry Doctor, I'll take care of that." Chase replied with a hint of anger in her voice. 

"Right Commander I will leave you be." The Doctor said back as he walked off. Chase stood there for a minute listening to the doctor's footstep's fade away, then she stepped back into the room and closed the door. 

"Chase why did you save me, you should have left me to die. I have nothing else to live for. Jack is gone and Hiro is… nothing." She said as she started to cry again. Chase startled looked over at her from where she was going to sit. 

"So your awake. You are such an idiot!" She finish with a yell and to go with her words she slapped Izzy leaving a large read mark on her face. Izzy wide-eyed looked back at Chase as she touched her cheek. 

"For your information, there are people who still care about you. You just let them down. Now I don't now Hiro well, but I do now Jack since he was trying to flirt with me when he assigned to Alaska base. Okay I know that he wouldn't be to happy if you tried to kill yourself." Chase said with a shake of her head. 

"Now get some sleep, and don't you dare try to kill yourself. I convinced the doctors not to put you on suicide watch, I can't stop them if you do it twice. Also don't worry like I said there far more people then Hiro and Jack who care for you. See you in the morning." She said as she opened the door the and left leaving Izzy with her thoughts. 

* * *

****

A Week Later…

Izzy sighed as she walked down the hallway to her quarters. She had just been let out of the Hospital and she was looking to a long hot bath. She quickly unlocked her door and stepped into the doorway closing the door behind her. She turned and saw that there was a envelope with her name on it, on the floor that she vaguely remember seeing when she was last here. She picked it up and used one of her nails to open it as she continued to walk into her living room. She sat down and picked the letter out of the enevelope. It said:

__

Dear Izzy,

I'm alive, and well I just wanted to tell you and Hiro that I am alive on the Robotech Factory. Just don't tell Commander Chase, I have something special planned for her. 

I know you think that I am dead, but I'm not. I was just plain lucky and I think I just exhausted my luck. Well I will see you in a few days and I hope you and Hiro are doing well.

Love,

Jack Archer 

Izzy finished reading with wide-eyes as she read the name. Then all her sadness and sorrow left her leaving feeling peaceful. Jack was alive and on his away here. She had a shoulder to lean against and somebody to hold hands with. Suddenly somebody behind her cleared his or her throat, which made her turn around surprised to see a man leaning against the wall leading to the spare bedroom. She squints her eyes trying to see who it was. But it was hopeless since the light was off in the hallway and it cast a large shadow over the man. 

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" She asked with deadly calm, as she set down the letter. 

"Well Izzy I'm not to happy with you. I wrote that letter two weeks ago. Also when I go see you here I find that you tried to kill yourself." The man said with a familiar voice. The figure then stepped into the light showing that it is was Jack, who was dressed in a pair of black pants and a clean white shirt. Izzy gasped in surprised and started to cry.

"Izzy, damn it don't cry, I didn't mean that." Jack said surprised as he rushed to her and hugged her. 

"I'm not crying because of that you big moron, no I'm just happy that you're alive," Izzy stated with a smile through her tears at Jack. Jack matched her smile with one of his own.

"Well you most be hungry, since you most be tired of that hospital food. I know that I was," Jake said with a grin. Izzy grinned back and if on cue Izzy's stomach growled answering Jack for her. The two friends suddenly started to crack up laughing.

"I will take that as a yes, well what are we waiting for. I had already made dinner and you kinda caught me in the middle of finishing it." Jake said with a smile as he led Izzy to the kitchen. What she saw made her cry out in surprise. For the Kitchenette's single table was heaving under all the food proudly displayed on it and in the middle of the table were a pair of candles light shining yet more light on the table and on the ice bucket with a pair of wine bottles sticking out of it. Using her shock, Jack steered her to one of the chairs and sat her down. By now Izzy's mouth was watering seeing all the food on the table, most of it were her favorite foods. Jack then took the other seat with a smile as he admired her in the candlelight. Izzy saw this and looked up at him feeling an old flame rekindled deep within her as she looked into his eyes. She saw all the love and respect in his eyes. But she shook off and took another glance at the food. 

"So what is the occasion?" Izzy asked with a smile. 

"Hmmm… Let's call it: "My back from the dead feast." Yeah there we go that sounds good." He said with a smile of gold at her. In response Izzy could hear her heart fluttering in her chest. But she shook it off again as Jack started filling her plate.

"Right let's dig in!" Jack said once he filled both his and her plate full with food. The two friends went at the food like wolfs.

* * *

****

-Lemon Warning!!! You have been Warned!-

After the dinner the two cleaned up all the dishes and put them away. Now they sat on the couch with wine glasses in hand, having a heart to heart conversation. 

"…After Hiro woke up and the doctors said that he couldn't remember anythin. I had finally felt all the love that I had for you, the concern for Hiro had overrode the love." Izzy said from her position of leaning against Jack.

"Well, I didn't realize the love I had for you int'l my time floating in Zero-Gee thinking about what I did in my life and stuff I was not proud off. One was breaking off our relationship back at the academy…" Jack replied to her, but he was cut off by Izzy furious kiss. The two friends now lovers put the glasses on the coffee table and then they broke the kiss, which left them both panting. Then Jack picked up Izzy in his arms and carried her all the way to her room as he continued to kiss her all the way to room, once their he easily laid her on the bed. He smacked her roving hands away from him as he started to unbutton her shirt. But it proved difficult as Izzy kept trying to pull off his shirt.

"Damn women, stop that…" He growled out as he pinned her arms behind her head and left them there as he finished it. Her pants soon followed, but less trouble for Izzy got the idea and stopped her roving hands. Now she was dressed in only bra and panties, which soon disappeared as well as Jack pulled both offending garments leaving Izzy in nothing but her birthday suit. The cool night air comeing from an open window made her nipples harden and made her tremble. But it wasn't just from the cold since this was her first time. Jake saw this and started to comfort her.

"I'll be gentle Izzy, now help me with this stupid belt." He said as he tried to undo his belt which proved to be very stubborn. Izzy chuckled and leaned forward and finished the job for him with usual feminine ability. Within seconds he was as naked as she was and the two friends now lovers started a night of love making. Jake kept his promise, he was gentle with Izzy and soon the two were fast asleep.

****

-End Lemon- (I know that is crap, but it is my first, give me a break)

* * *

Meanwhile as the two lovers fell asleep in each other arms, a bright light appeared in orbit of around Jupiter. The sensitive instruments on Breetai's flagship picked up the light, which of course was a giant fold operation. No one had seen this since the war and it shocked Earth leaders to their core. Over 86 Zentraedi Vessels were now orbiting Jupiter. These were the survivors from both Reno's armada who fled instead of surrendering and Dozla's who just fled after the Rain of Death. On Earth, in the black of night, the newly promoted Admiral Hayes having been waken when the first reports came in, suddenly went white with fear as the numbers came in. Orders went out to mobilize the best RDF pilots and troops.

* * *

Jack suddenly was awakened by the telephone ringing. He groaned as he reached over the women in his arms to answer it. 

"Lieutenant Commander Archer speaking," He said tiredly into the pickup. A chuckle came from the phone.

"You sound like your tired Jack, did she tire you out last night?" Came a voice from the phone, which made Jack blush. 

"None of your business Chase, so what's up? You wouldn't call unless it's important." Jack drawled out still a little sleepily. A sigh came from the other side of the line.

"You know me to well Jack. Well last night eighty-five Zentraedi vessel de-folded in Jupiter's orbit. So get down here to the command center now if you please… excuse me both of you if you please." Chase ordered, but took on a sly tone when she finished. But Jack didn't hear it for he jumped up in surprise nearly throwing Izzy off the bed when he heard it. 

"You got to be kidding me Chase, in the orbit of Jupiter. How far from the debris from the Zeeral's fold?" He asked with a shout waking up Izzy who fell from the bed onto the floor from the shock of Jack's shout. 

"Umm… Hold on a sec Jack." Chase answered with surprise. He then heard paper rustling as Chase check into it. 

"Oh my god, they folded right on top of Zeeral's carrier. Scans also interacted that there is still power on the carrier, and over two dozen Zentraedi lifesigns have been detected on the ship. Jesus, Jack I thought you killed him." Chase said with shock in her voice. 

"I did Chase, damn it I did. Anyway we will be over there in five minutes." He said with a shocked tone and then he hanged up the phone and laid the receiver into it's cradle. Meanwhile Izzy who had got a rude awakening laid on the floor looking at her lover in surprise. 

"What happened Jake?" Izzy asked as she got up from the floor rubbing her butt since she landed pretty hard on it. 

"No time to explain we need to get in the shower and get ready." He said as he got up and slipped out of the room heading for the guestroom. In the room he picked up his uniform lying on a chair and ran into the bathroom. Izzy followed him as she to got her uniform. Jake tried to step into the shower but Izzy blocked him with her arm. 

"What happened Jake tell me?" She asked one last time. Jake sighed and told her. She was cursing throughout the shower and the ride after.

* * *

Jake and Izzy rushed into the Command Center in a great haste, ignoring the glances from the other techs in the room. When they reached Chase in the center of the storm of techs and base personnel. 

"Lieutenant Commander Jack Archer and Lieutenant Izzy Randal reporting as ordered Commander." Jack said with a frown. Chase looked up from a report to look over at them.

"Have fun last night guys, I swear half the base could hear you guys." Chase said with a grin trying lighten the mood. Both lovers blushed red with embarrassment, but Chase's jibe did what she wanted it to do… it made the couple relax and ease the tension in the Command Center. 

"Right sorry couldn't resist, well Jack looks like Admiral Hayes has improved on you becoming Wolf Leader, Congregations!" Chase said with a smile. Jake blushed yet again, and it increased when Izzy leaned over and kissed him in the middle of the Command Center, which earned several whistles and catcalls from the techs on duty making the couple blush even more. 

"Right now that's over let's get back to business, your first new assignment is taking your squadron to Macross City. You are to head out to Breetai's Command Ship along with Skull, Ace, and Knight Squadrons. This is because you are the first Human/Zentraedi squadron- beside Skull, and your squadron has the experience. Right get your squadron together and good luck, it will be a pain to lose you two." She said back into Commander mode. Jack nodded, saluted and left with Izzy behind him ingoring the continuing whistles and catcalls, along with Chase's grin at there back. 

"Well Jack it looks like we will get reinforcements at Macross City." Izzy said with a frown as they walked to their jeep that they arrived in. Jack looked over at her in surprise. 

"Were the heck have you been Izzy, we already got new pilots. Wolf Sqaudron is now at full strength and along with our Destroids." He said as he jumped into the driving seat. Izzy looked over at him with surprise.

"Oh I guess no body told me, oh well let's get going Wolf Leader." She said with a smile and the couple took off for the airfield. 

* * *

Lisa Hayes looked as Captain Rick Hunter who gave her a wink when he came in, Commander John Anderson, Commander Dan Alexander, and the newly arrived Lieutenant Commander Jack Archer, along with the rest of the RDF's brass. 

"Right ladies and Gentlemen please sit down. Right now we have a problem over eighty-five Zentraedi Vessels are heading here to Earth. Granted the RDF Spacy fleet is small but it is a lot larger then it was after the Macross Disaster. Right now the fleet consist of twelve Advanced Oberth Destroyers, two ARMD Carriers, three Standard Oberth Destroyers, two new Bunker Hill Marine Assault Ships, along with three converted Zentraedi Cruisers, and Commander's Breetai's Command Ship it self. So the fleet will need to intercept the enemy and destroy them before they get in range of Earth. Now any questions?" Lisa asked politely and with a brilliant smile. Lt. Commander's Archer arm went up. Lisa pointed to him and he cleared his throat looking over at her.

"Ma'am do we know who is in command of this fleet?" He asked with a frown. Lisa was about to answer but somebody beat her to it. 

"Well Commander it is not Zeeral if you were wondering." Exedore said instead as he stepped into the room. Lisa could see Jack relax as the dwarf took his place at the table.

"Sorry Admiral, but we just got word that the commander of the fleet is Thimat. A man who is a lot more ruthless then both Khyron and Zeeral." Exedore said to the room making it deathly quiet since they all read the reports on the remaining Zentraedi Commanders and Thimat was the worst of them all.

Author Notes-

Sorry guys about the wait and the *cough* Lemon scene. I now that it is not that good. But it is my first one so please forgive me. Another little note I'm sure you were ready to tear my head off if Izzy died but I thought that will be good to be in there. Also don't worry about Hiro, ops… Read next chapter to figure out what happens and remember that this is only the first copy of this chapter, so once I get it preread I will repost it. Well got to go! Please Read and Review! 

-Deathzealot 


End file.
